The G-Things
by jungnana
Summary: Kris dan Tao adalah musuh bebuyutan yang saling menggali sisi negatif dari salah satunya sebagai bahan lecehan. Tidak pernah akur, selalu mencela satu sama lain. Dan obsesi sembilan cewek cantik yang tergabung dalam G-Things, malah membuat mereka merasa ada yang berbeda. / A KrisTao feat SNSD fic. debut-fic. RnR? [Chapter 1]


Seharusnya, pertengahan musim panas ini menjadi sesuatu yang cerah bagi Zi Tao untuk memulihkan otaknya yang panas akibat ujian pergantian semester lalu. Tapi, siapa sangka ia jadi terusik dengan perilaku orang bodoh di sampingnya ini. Membuatnya terjerumus!

"Aku kecewa dengan kalian." Guru Jung berdecak kecil, menatap kedua muridnya yang kelihatannya juga sedang kesal itu.

"Guru Jung, ini bukan salahku. Kris mendorongku hingga aku tidak sengaja menyenggol pot bunga dari lantai tiga." sergah salah satunya, Zi Tao.

"Tidak ada buktinya, kan? Kau terpeleset dan aku menertawaimu. Hanya itu, idiot." Kris, orang di samping Zi Tao menyeringai, membuat Zi Tao sangat ingin melempar wajah itu dengan sepatunya.

"Kau yang idiot!" seru Zi Tao kencang, mau tak mau membuat lawan bicaranya itu mendelik tajam padanya. "Jangan berbohong! Kau mendorongku hingga aku terpeleset dan menyenggol pot itu!"

"Aku—"

"Sudah cukup, jangan berteriak di kantorku, oke?" Guru Jung menghela nafasnya, membuat Kris menyeringai karena ia mendengar sindiran kecil dari mulut Guru Jung untuk Zi Tao. Zi Tao hanya merengut. "Kalian menyebabkan Lee Jieun dari kelas 2-3 terluka karena pecahan pot itu mengenai kakinya. Bukan hanya itu, bertengkar di sekolah sangat dilarang kan? Kalian harus mendapat hukuman sebagai pelajaran."

"Apa?! Guru Jung—aku tidak bersalah! Kris yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!"

"Bagaimana, Kris?"

Dua pasang mata bersaksi bahwa Kris baru saja mengidikkan bahunya, acuh. Salah satunya malah mendelik tajam.

"Bersihkan tiga toilet sekolah sekarang juga. Waktu kalian sampai jam istirahat berbunyi. Kalau begitu, silahkan keluar dari ruanganku."

Mata Zi Tao melebar tak percaya, membuat Kris sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena jebakannya berhasil. Apa ia tak sadar pancaran mata Zi Tao itu benar-benar memperlihatkan kemarahan disertai dengan nafsu untuk membunuh dirinya begitu, huh?

.

* * *

.

The G-Things

by jungnana.

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, So-Nyeo-Shi-Dae unnies (esp Kim Taeyeon), and others.

Rate : T+?

Genre : Temukan sendiri, Nana bingung nentuinnyaT-T

Summary : Kris dan Tao adalah musuh bebuyutan yang saling menggali sisi negatif dari salah satunya sebagai bahan lecehan. Tidak pernah akur, selalu mencela satu sama lain. Dan obsesi sembilan cewek cantik sekolah, malah membuat mereka merasakan yang lain.

Warnings : BL-Yaoi. Cerita abal? Typos maybe, language(mungkin terkesan kasar) dan masalah lainnya. Mungkin alur yang kecepetan dsb. Yang gasuka silahkan close page^^

A/N : Hello! Ini debut-ficnya Nana Jung! Salam kenal, ngomong2. Semoga banyak yang baca dan riviuT^T tau kan kalo harus saling menghargai?~ Nana juga mau tau berapa banyak yang minat sama cerita Nana.

No silent readers, juseyo!

Leave some marks! Click the review button and type some words ~

Happy reading.

.

* * *

.

Zi Tao bekerja keras. Peluhnya menetes, seragamnya sedikt basah oleh keringatnya. Disikatnya terus lantai toilet ketiganya hari ini, berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang malah enak-enakan bersender di tembok sambil sesekali menatap wajah tegasnya di cermin. Sudah berkali-kali Zi Tao memberi perintah, atau memukuli lengan Kris dengan botol cairan pembersih kaca, namun Kris sama sekali tidak memusingkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan santai begitu, bodoh? Cepat lap cerminnya!"

Kris meringis karena Zi Tao kembali melempar benda yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ingin ia sentuh itu. Ia mendengus dan mengambil sebuah lap yang barusan dilemparkan Zi Tao. Namun, wajahnya yang semula muak menjadi mengeras mengingat perkataan Zi Tao—

"Kau memanggilku apa, tadi?"

Zi Tao menoleh. Ia menyeringai lalu menyenderkan batang pel lantai ke tembok, lalu berbalik menatap Kris. "Bodoh. Memangnya kau ingin apa? _Moron_?"

Kris menyeringai lalu menjatuhkan lapnya. Ia mendorong bahu Zi Tao hingga menabrak tembok, lalu memenjara tubuh Zi Tao dengan lengannya. Ia menggebrak tembok itu tepat di samping kepala Zi Tao, membuat Zi Tao menjadi sedikit kaget.

"Kau sudah berani padaku, _huh_?"

Dahi Zi Tao berdenyut. Ia menggeram kecil dan mencengkram kerah baju Kris, membuat Kris jadi sedikit oleng. "Dengar, ya. Aku tidak mau kau permainkan lagi. Walaupun kau bisa menyebutku orang yang urakan, tapi aku masih punya batasan. Tidak seperti kau yang melecehkan orang lain demi kesenanganmu! Seperti sekarang, membuatku ikut dihukum karena kesalahanmu sendiri!"

Bentakannya malah berbuah seringai dari bibir si serigala. "Oh~ aku mengerti. Jadi, kau juga ingin kesenangan, begitu? Kau tidak rela jika hanya aku yang puas, jadi, kau minta dipuaskan."

Kris mencengkram dagu Tao, mendorongnya hingga kepalanya terantuk tembok. Zi Tao meringis. Ia mendelik tepat ke arah pasang hazel Kris. Kris tersenyum remeh, kemudian kembali menggebrak tembok dengan tangan satunya.

"Kau ingin aku lecehkan demi kesenanganmu juga, bukan hanya demi kesenanganku."

Mata Zi Tao membulat saat ia merasa pipinya perih. Kris menyeringai lalu menggenggam jemari Zi Tao, kemudian semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Zi Tao hingga ia merasa Zi Tao tak akan bisa lari. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya—menggigit pipi Zi Tao.

"Kau ingin aku yang mendominasi, atau dirimu yang jadi liar?"

Dua gigitan sudah diberikan. Hanya gigitan kecil tanpa bekas. Pipinya sekarang basah, digantikan oleh pergerakan ke rahangnya, dengan sensasi sama seperti yang ia terima pada pipinya.

"Jun-Junhong!"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya, kebingungan dengan suara Zi Tao. Akhirnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang sama dengan Zi Tao. Disana ia mulai berdecak, karena mendapati seorang bocah menatapnya dengan mulut menganga khas orang kaget. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Zi Tao, kemudian menatap anak itu dengan pandangan kesal, sangat kesal.

Junhong berdehem. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Zi Tao menggeram ke arah Kris, kemudian menjambak rambutnya, membuat Kris mengaduh kesakitan sambil menendang-nendang kaki Zi Tao sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan. Zi Tao melepaskannya, kemudian memandang remeh pemuda yang lebih jangkung padanya itu.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak dilahirkan untuk memberi tubuhku begitu saja, atau membiarkan dirimu mencuri-curi kesempatan seperti ini. Jika inilah alasanmu selalu manggangguku, maka—"

Kris tak tahu apa yang mungkin merasuki Zi Tao sekarang, karena pemuda dengan mata panda itu mulai menarik dasi Kris, melonggarkannya sedikit, lalu menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris, kemudian bernafas tepat di depan wajahnya hingga terkesan seperti terengah. Jemarinya kembali menarik kerah Kris, kali ini dengan gerakan perlahan. Kris meneguk liurnya takut-takut, terutama saat jemari lentik itu naik ke lehernya, mengelusnya sensual kemudian turun ke dadanya, secara perlahan.

"—maka, aku akan menghabisimu."

Walaupun gurat kebencian sempat Zi Tao pancarkan, tapi itu tak mengundurkan semangat Kris untuk dapat mendengar Zi Tao mendesah detik ini juga. Ia kembali mendorong Zi Tao ke tembok, dan mengunci tubuhnya.

"Hei—"

Teguran dari Junhong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menganga juga tak dihiraukannya. Ia menyeringai dan memeluk pinggang Zi Tao erat, mencegah pergerakan berlebih dari sang empu. Ia menurunkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Zi Tao, kemudian menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam, membuat tubuh Zi Tao yang tadinya berontak menjadi kelu dalam seketika.

Saat ia ingin mencicipi makanannya—

"_Ya_! Zelo, harusnya kau cuci tangan di wastafel dekat kelasmu saja, aku lelah menunggumu di—oh, Tuhan."

Salahkan mereka—yang ada di dalam toilet—karena tak sempat menutup pintu ruangan khusus laki-laki itu.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kalian lakukan, sampai peluk-peluk begitu?!" pekik seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang di depan toilet itu tiba-tiba, dengan mata yang melotot tak percaya. Ia meneguk liurnya susah-susah—

"Apa kalian sudah se-intim itu? Ya Tuhan, doaku untuk menyatukan kalian ternyata terkabul! Sepertinya baru tadi pagi Zi Tao memarahimu karena kau hampir menyerempetnya dengan motormu, namun kali ini ia membiarkanmu menjamah lehernya, Kris! Ya Tuhan, ini terlalu berharga!"

Satu jepretan berhasil dibuat Kim Taeyeon, anak kelas tiga itu dengan ponselnya.

"Hei, jangan di foto!"

"Jangan memerintahku, Zi Tao! Ini ponselku dan jika kalian tak melepas tautan itu, akan ku foto sekali lagi!"

"Hei, tawamu menyeramkan! Jangan sampai kau berani—"

"Tunggu—kau sampai berdoa begitu, Taeyeon?"

Inilah orang yang ditakutkan Kris dan Zi Tao. Ketua klub _cheerleader_ sekolahnya, juga asisten kepercayaan guru olahraga sekolah itu, memang bukan orang sembarangan. Kim Taeyeon, namanya cantik. Wajahnya terkesan lugu dan polos, juga manis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang menjuntai dengan poni yang tertata rapi. Tapi, siapa sangka, dibalik semua itu, Kim Taeyeon tidak lebih dari seseorang yang mempunyai obsesi terlebih mengenai dua sejoli dengan gender sejenis, laki-laki.

_Fujoshi_, namanya. Tingkat akut. Dengan klub buatannya, _G-Things_—_Gay_-_things_. Ada sembilan anggota dalam klub rahasianya yang bahkan tak diketahui oleh guru sekolah itu, yaitu dirinya, Yoona, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sunkyu, Seohyun, Sooyeon dan Miyoung. Mereka punya _motto_; _Let them be real, and do anything we can do_. Di dalam G-T, terdapat tiga pasangan yang menjadi obsesi terbesar ke-sembilan _the dream girl_ sekolah itu. Dari urutan ketiga, ada Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun, yang dikenal sebagai pasangan-tak-jadi karena mereka memang tak pernah dekat ataupun kenal, dan anggota G-T-lah yang bermaksud menyatukan mereka. Kedua, ada Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, murid cantik dan seorang guru Bahasa Jepang Modern tampan yang juga masih muda itu. Di peringkat pertama, sangat mudah ditebak.

Ada Huang Zi Tao dan Kris Wu, dua musuh bebuyutan yang selalu saling mencoba menemukan sisi negatif dari salah satunya, agar bisa menjadikannya bahan ledekan dan cacian. Mereka tak pernah akur, dan Taeyeon tahu itu. Taeyeon bahkan tahu Kris menyentuh Zi Tao karena nafsu, bukan cinta.

Semua disini harus berdasar dari cinta!

Jika ada cinta—pasti bisa ada nafsu. Tapi, jika ada nafsu, belum tentu ada cinta!

"Dengar, Taeyeon. Apa tujuanmu menaruh obsesi pada kami? Kami seperti tikus dan kucing, dan orang bodoh bermata panda ini adalah tikusnya—"

"Hei!"

"—dan kami tak akan pernah bisa bersatu! Kau pikir aku sudi memacari anak kurang ajar ini? Jika kau menganggapku menaruh hati padanya, itu mungkin karena aku hanya main-main."

Zi Tao berdecak. Ingin sekali ia merobek mulut itu atau menarik lidahnya sampai lepas! "Memangnya aku juga sudi? Kalau kau ingin bermimpi, sebaiknya tidur dulu. Memang orang bodoh seperti kau yang bermimpi dengan mata terbuka—berharap aku akan menyukaimu, begitu?"

"_Ya_!" teriak Taeyeon tiba-tiba, membuat dua orang yang beradu argumen, juga seorang lagi yang menatap bingung, mengalihkan pandangan pada Taeyeon yang berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian itu cocok, tahu! Apa kalian tak sadar tubuh seksi Zi Tao serasi dengan tubuh tegapmu, Kris? Dan wajah manis dengan mata panda itu, tentu saja cocok dengan wajah porselenmu! Kalian boleh meminta pendapat seluruh murid, dan pasti 90 persennya mengatakan kalian cocok bersama! Apalagi bergandengan tangan, saling memeluk, mencium ganas, bahkan bercinta—"

"T-Taeyeon! Kau ini bicara apa?! Menjijikan!" Taeyeon hanya mengidikkan bahunya saat merasa tatapan tajam Zi Tao benar-benar tearah padanya.

"Lebih baik kau cari kegiatan lain yang menguntungkan, seperti memberi makan anjingmu di rumah atau berdandan di depan kaca, daripada pusing-pusing memikirkanku begini. Ada ratusan wanita cantik menunggu untuk kupinang, asal kau tahu." Kris tersenyum remeh, lalu mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Mengabaikan seribu protes dari bibir Zi Tao karena melecehkannya, sampai—

"Oh, ya, Taeyeon. Lebih baik kau pakai wig juga celana panjang jika ingin masuk ke tempat ini lagi, ya. Aku tak mau orang-orang menuduhku sebagai biang yang membuatmu memekik histeris sampai nekat masuk ke toilet khusus laki-laki."

Taeyeon tersentak. Ia keluar dari toilet itu, kemudian memandang punggung Kris yang mulai menjauh. Taeyeon meneguk liurnya susah-susah, kemudian mengacak rambutnya, membuat dua orang lainnya yang masih tersisa memandangnya bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zi Tao dan Junhong, kemudian menarik lengan Junhong menjauh, tak lupa memarahi Junhong karena menghambat dirinya untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta duplikat piagam penghargaan klubnya—tujuan awalnya.

Satu-satunya yang dipikirkan Taeyeon—

_Kenapa Kris bisa tahu aku punya wig dan seragam celana untuk menyamar? Apa dia tahu bahwa selama ini aku dan anggota G-T lainnya menguntit pasangan panda dan naga itu?_

.

* * *

.

Sekolah telah usai beberapa jam lalu, dan ruang ganti klub cheerleader itu dipenuhi dengan aura tegang. Ada sembilan wanita cantik yang berkumpul, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar akan masalah serius yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Oke, sekarang begini saja, sebutkan nama pasangan yang kalian inginkan untuk keluar lebih dulu?" Taeyeon memecah keheningan, membuat ke delapan perempuan lainnya kembali berfikir.

"Aku ingin guru dan murid itu!"

"Tidak, Sooyoung. Sehun dan Luhan lebih dulu, perjuangan kita menyatukan mereka sangat sulit, dan itu membakar adrenalinku!"

"Aku ingin Kris dan Zi Tao!"

"Aku setuju dengan Yoona. Siapa lagi yang memiliih _seme_ android dengan anak panda manis itu?"

Enam orang mengangkat tangannya.

"Yoona, Yuri, Hyoyeon, Seohyun, Miyoung, dan aku. Sooyoung memilih Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Sunkyu memilih Sehun dan Luhan. Dan—Sooyeon?"

"Aku ikut kalian, obsesiku dengan ketiganya begitu besar sehingga susah untuk memilih siapa."

Jika perdebatan mengenai solusi untuk menyatukan ketiga pasangan itu bisa disebut masalah serius, maka wajar saja jika kesembilan perempuan impian yang tergabung dalam klub G-T ini terus-terusan menggali pikiran mereka. Saat mencoba menyatakan pendapat mereka satu persatu, ada saja halangan seperti tepisan 'kita sudah pernah melakukannya,' atau 'ada rencana lain?' yang benar-benar menghambat mereka. Mereka berfikir sangat keras.

"Ada yang punya pemikiran bagus?" Taeyeon memulai lagi, kali ini menatap kedelapan membernya dengan serius.

"Ah—apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita sudah duduk disini dua jam dan belum menemukan solusinya! Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuat mereka benar-benar bisa bersatu?" Sunkyu mulai mengacak rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi, disertai anggukan dari member lain—kesetujuan.

"Tenang, Sunny-_ya_." Taeyeon mencoba menenangkan Sunkyu, (dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sunny benar-benar bisa membuat Sunkyu nyaman karena ia tak begitu suka dengan nama lahirnya), dan berhasil. "Karena enam orang disini mendukung Kris dan Zi Tao, maka, kita akan mulai dengan mereka. Kita harus bisa membuat mereka luluh satu sama lain!"

"Sebenarnya, ini hanya masalah hati, kan? Apa kita harus menunggu sampai mereka membuka hati untuk salah satunya?" ucap Sooyeon, dibalas dengan decakan Miyoung.

"Menunggu itu tidak enak, Yeon-_ya_!"

"Miyoung benar! Lagipula, kita kan juga harus memancing hati mereka agar bisa terbuka, kalau terus-terusan melihat mereka bertengkar tanpa ada percikan cinta, apa kalian mau melihat mereka mati di tangan satu sama lain sebelum sempat bercinta, hah?" tukas Hyoyeon, membuat Sooyeon tersadar dan mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tahu! Karena Kris yang jadi _top_, jadi kita harus meluluhkannya duluan. Jika ia akhirnya menyukai Zi Tao, ia akan meminta bantuan kita untuk meluluhkan hati Zi Tao juga, seperti kita meluluhkan hatinya untuk Zi Tao! Setelah itu, kita bisa meminta imbalan, seperti video mereka saat _making love_!" seru Seohyun mantap, yakin dengan pendapatnya yang membuat semua member tersenyum itu.

Yah, bahkan, ia sampai mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya karena membayangkan kegiatan panas pasangan jangkung itu di atas ranjang!

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita menjebak mereka dengan obat perangsang, lalu menempati mereka di kamar dan biarkan mereka bercinta! Setelah itu, Kris pasti tidak akan tega melihat Zi Tao ternodai, lalu ia akan berjanji pada Zi Tao bahwa ia akan menemaninya untuk selamanya!" Yuri berkata cepat (sambil membantu Seohyun membersihkan darah dari hidungnya), namun Taeyeon menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu terlalu beresiko. Kris bukan orang yang peduli, apalagi dengan Zi Tao. Dan kita tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Kris akan jatuh hati pada Zi Tao setelah itu, kan? Apalagi dengan Zi Tao yang terpuruk karena perkosaan itu? Hih, aku tidak mau membayangkannya!" Taeyeon menggeleng lagi, kini sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan berharap ia tak jadi membayangkan diri Zi Tao yang terpuruk, terlalu menyedihkan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Saran Seohyun ada benarnya, kita harus membuat Kris luluh lebih dulu karena ia yang paling agresif, tipe orang yang akan melakukan apa saja demi keinginannya." Taeyeon menyeringai, membungkukkan badannya dan mengajak perempuan-perempuan itu mendekat padanya.

"Jika dia luluh, kita dapat membuat Zi Tao mencintainya dengan mudah karena sebenarnya Zi Tao adalah anak manis dan mudah terpengaruh. Setelah itu, mereka bersatu dan kita benar-benar akan mendapatkan video panas itu! Kyaaa!"

"Kami setuju! Jadi, apa yang pertama-tama akan kita lakukan untuk membuat Kris luluh?"

Semua mata memandang Taeyeon dengan seringainya itu penasaran.

"Langkah pertama, cari titik kelemahan masing-masing. Cari tahu apa yang mereka suka dan mereka benci, lalu kita akan lakukan langkah selanjutnya setelah mendapat data-data dasar itu. Bagaimana?" Taeyeon kembali menyeringai saat teman-temannya mengangguk antusias. Ia terkekeh pelan, kesenangan karena ia yakin rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

"Baiklah, itu dulu untuk hari ini. Nanti malam, jangan lupa datang ke _The Rose_ untuk menyusun rencana lagi. Jika kalian mau, kalian boleh menguntit mereka dari sekarang. Oke, sekarang, slogan!"

Mereka semua berdiri mengitar sampai membentuk lingkaran kecil. Mereka menatutkan tangan kanan mereka dan mengarahkan tangan itu keatas. Mereka tersenyum dan menunggu aba-aba.

"_Hana_, _dul_, _set_! G-Things, _let them be real and do anything we can do_!"

Mereka menghentakkan tangan mereka yang bertautan itu ke bawah tiga kali saat menyerukan kalimat itu, lalu menyampingkan badan mereka. Mereka mendorong pinggul mereka sampai bertabrakan dengan pinggul member lain kemudian bertepuk tangan girang. Lalu, mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang—atau mungkin bekerja lagi. Menguntit.

Esoknya, pekerjaan mereka yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai—menyatukan Kris dan Zi Tao, pasangan anjing dan kucing yang menuai berbagai kontroversi di sekolah.

.

* * *

.

**To Be Cont.**

.

* * *

.

**Apa rasanya setelah baca? Mual? *ksh ember*. Disini konflik blm keliatan karena msh chapter awal, tapi nana berharap banget banyak yang minat. ini adalah ff kristao, tapi, mungkin tokoh utamanya agalah geng G-T terutama Taeyeon sebagai lider, jadi punya obsesi paling besar. Tapi nana bakal bikin perseteruan kristao jadi seru kok, ga cuma seputar obsesi geng G-T aja.**

**P.S : Nana jadi suka sama Taeyeon karena di comeback , Taeyeon cantik bangetT^T**

**P.S.S : Jangan lupa review! Nanti digarot Tao kalo ga riviu~~~ KAMSA!**


End file.
